Charlie Cutter
Charlie Cutter is an English fortune hunter who appeared as a supporting character in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Initially believed to be an antagonist, he is soon revealed to be an ally and associate of Nathan Drake, Victor Sullivan and Chloe Frazer. Charlie Cutter is voiced by Graham McTavish, who has previously voiced Uncharted 2: Among Thieves antagonist Zoran Lazarević and portrayed Dwalin from The Hobbit trilogy. Biography Not much is known about Cutter before Uncharted 3. He is an old friend of Nathan and Sullivan, as well as Chloe for a time. It is also implied that he has met Elena Fisher, but apparently not as an ally. She only seems to recognize the name and asks whether he is dead when Sully says he 'was' working with them. Besides that, little is known. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Cutter is first seen in the Pelican Inn, with Talbot and his men. He frisks Nathan and Sullivan before the exchange takes place. As the deal goes wrong, he starts a fight with Nate and Sully. Talbot leaves the Inn. When the two escape through the back door of the bar and into an alley, they find Cutter and more of his men waiting. He beats Nate up and throws him into a pile of garbage, while his men do the same to Sully. Katherine Marlowe, Cutter's boss, then arrives in a car with Talbot. She exchanges words with Nate and Sully, and then takes Sir Francis Drake's ring from Nate. When Nate attempts to take it back, Cutter shoots him in the chest, and then shoots Sully, apparently killing them. Marlowe, angry with Cutter's actions, ditches him in the alley. After Marlowe, Talbot, and their men left the alley, Cutter tells Nate and Sully that it is clear, revealing that he is an ally. The three of them make their way to the library where they eavesdrop on Marlowe and Talbot, trying to work the cipher disk with the forged ring Nate stole from her. When Katherine notices it is a fake, she realizes that Cutter had betrayed them. The three then fight their way out of the library, meet up with Chloe, and make it back to the hideout. They figure out that Lawrence had traveled to Syria and France. While Nate and Sully go to France, he and Chloe go to Syria. Cutter eventually gains the advantage over Nate and starts choking him to death. Sully and Chloe then come to try to get Cutter off of Nate but fail. Sully resorts to shooting Cutter to stop him, but Chloe steps in and gets through to Cutter, making him realize that he is killing Nate. Cutter stops and withdraws from the effect of the drug. As they make their way outside following their time in the crypt, they are encountered by Talbot and his men at gunpoint. Cutter pretends to still be drugged and points his gun at his comrades, forcing them to disarm themselves. Talbot orders Cutter to pull the trigger, but Cutter shoots Talbot and his henchman. Nate, Sully, and Chloe then flee and escape by jumping onto scaffolding, but it collapses as Cutter reaches it, trapping him. Talbot then appears, and Cutter is shocked and horrified to find that he has suffered no ill effects from being shot. He is then forced to hand over his half of the amulet. Marlowe has her men pour gasoline before Cutter and ignites it. Cutter having only one way out, jumps off the tower, breaking his leg from the fall. Nate, Sully, and Chloe assist him to a Tour Bus and escape from Marlowe's men. With a broken leg, Chloe takes him home, concluding his role in the game (as well as Chloe's). Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Despite not appearing, references to Cutter appear frequently - a sticky note on Nate's attic filing cabinet says to call him, with additional mentions to events that occurred with him. Later, Nate refers to Cutter directly as his "go-to guy" when he initially declines Sam's request for help. Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:False Antagonist Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Brutes Category:Fighter